Love's Final Secrets
by The Shadow Cabinet
Summary: Edward Cullen is a dancer in the NYC Ballet. When the love of his life reveals a deep secret, how will he react? Can their love endure? Edward x O.C. Rated K . First Fanfic ever! R/R please. :


To say he was graceful would be an understatement. Edward Cullen, a member of the NYC Ballet Company, was the most talented performer to grace the stage in history. Everywhere he went he was applauded for his beauty; however this did not only pertain to his stage presence. Edward was blessed with golden bronze hair, liquid topaz eyes, and a lean muscular physique. Men wanted to be him. Women wanted to be with him. Edward was, however, happily devoted to his partner of several years, William Francis.

William matched Edward in his beauty. With emerald green eyes and ivory skin William was Edward's soul mate, his perfect match, his one and only. The two had been inseparable since ballet school. Unfortunately for William, a severe knee injury forced him from his love of dance. Living his dream through Edward was as close as William could get to the NYC Ballet Company but he was fully content to let his partner shine. They had the perfect life. William would read Edward poetry by Walt Whitman. Edward would share his ideas of choreography for his own ballet. An extremely cultured pair and patrons of the arts, they were the power couple of their time.

One night after a performance Edward and William walked out into the street. The pavement was glistening with rain. William was amazed by the color of Edward's eyes and how they shone in the moonlight. At this moment he had never been do dazzled by his love's beauty. Noticing this Edward responded, "Every time you look at me, it's as if you haven't seen me in years." William took Edward's hand as they walked. Soft-spoken and melancholy, William replied "I need to memorize every aspect of your face, of your eyes. I might not have long left to see you." Edward stopped in the middle of the street. Confused he said "Why do you mean by that? Why would you say such a thing?" "I just want to make my moments on this Earth count" said William. Instead of dropping the matter, Edward persisted. "I need to understand what you mean. Please talk to me my love" he said. Drawing in a deep breath and exhaling slowly, William's eyes welled up with tears. "I wanted to wait till we were in a more private setting to tell you think. Actually, I didn't know where or when or how to tell you this" he said. Growing more emotional, William broke down. "Edward…..I….I won't live much longer. I have a terminal lung disease. I've already sought council with the best doctors in the country. It's hopeless. I don't have long. Maybe three months at the most. I'm so sorry." Edward was horrified and confused. His emotions ran through several stages in an instance. Anger, grief, sorrow, hopelessness, fear….he experience them all. Edward collapsed into a heap on the pavement. Sobs shook his entire frame. His life was over.

This couldn't be the end. This wouldn't be. Edward wouldn't allow this to happen to the one person he loved more than himself. He made the call he never wanted to make. Edward had not talked to his father Carlisle in many, many years. Their falling out had been extremely intense, however, that didn't matter now. All that mattered to Edward was saving the one he loved. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. "Hello Edward," the smooth voice of Carlisle Cullen answered. "Hello Carlisle. It's been a while. I need your help, please" Edward said almost meekly. Edward knew in his heart that Carlisle would be the only one to help William at this point. There was nothing more to be done. The future was set and there was no turning back now.

William awoke in a haze. He had no memories of the past. Only the burning pain he felt running through his entire body was conscious to him. What was happening? Why was this happening? Edward was there, speaking soothingly to him. "It is alright William. It will be over soon enough. Please hang on." William was barely conscious of Edward's silky voice. This is it he thought to himself. The lung disease is taking me. I am living my final moments of this life in unbearable pain and will be unable to say goodbye to my Edward, my love. His heart was physically breaking, or maybe it was the burning pain that hurt his heart. It didn't matter now. It was all over. William slipped into the blackness that was death.

Edward stayed by William's side that entire night. Carlisle monitored his patient's situation throughout the ordeal. The lung disease that William had developed was the very same that almost killed Carlisle nearly 25 years ago. However, Carlisle had evaded death through the means of vampirism. How ironic, thought Edward, that the very thing to drive them apart would be the same thing to unite the father and son once more. Edward had come to terms with the loss of William as a human being. He would rather have him as vampire than live without him forever. "Thank you for doing this Carlisle," said Edward. "My son, I would do anything to see you happy once more," Carlisle responded. William awoke from his sleep to the sight of Edward's beautiful golden eyes. The thirst for blood was in his throat and he could not resist. Before Carlisle could stop what was happening, William lunged and sunk his needle like fangs into Edward's throat. William killed him instantly.

William was horrified at what he had done. Had he not in death despaired over the fact that he would never again see his beloved again!? Had he not wished to tell him goodbye and see his beautiful eyes one last time!? How could he have done this? The life and fire in Edward's eyes had gone dark. There was no more beauty left in this life for William. He fled into the streets weeping tearlessly. The rain from the dark street was illuminated by the street lamps. The beams bounced off William's pale white skin like rainbows. William ran into the sewers never to be seen again.


End file.
